Unfortunate Partnership
by Resnic
Summary: Several years after the incident at Spencer mansion, Wesker and Chris find themselves in equally bad circumstances. How will either of them utilize their new situation and to what end will it bring them? hooks up to RE5
1. Chapter 1

Wesker awoke in a river south of the ruins where Spencer Mansion once stood. He choked on the water that had filled his lungs; finding himself on his back, facing the sky and trees above. He thrashed around in the realization of where he was. His arm was caught between two boulders which had anchored him from completely drowning. He staggered and slipped several times around the bedrock, finally pulling his bloodied arm, free which he held in the other carefully. He looked behind him artlessly and saw the rising smoke that was off in the distance. It was the familiar resonance of death... His attention was soon turned to a deep throbbing within his arm and in his head. He felt sick. His arm was shattered and that unfamiliar throbbing that he couldn't place...With horror, he realized it was pain.

"What has happened?" he whispered under his breath. People were running past him suddenly, coming out of the woods. They were wearing gas masks, armed with m16s. The throbbing heightened, pounded in his skull as his vision began to bounce.

------

They had him in a cell of unbreakable glass. Umbrella had made it of course. It was the only thing that kept him in that room. There were no chairs, not even a table so he sat on the floor, against the wall. His head was spinning slightly but in no way would he reveal his condition. No.. not to anyone... especially not to Chris. "that annoying little brat.." he thought. A voice came over the intercom as the tinted glass faded away, revealing that same familiar face he had seen only years ago. After all... who else would it be.

"Wesker."

"That is my name..."

"No games, Wesker. We brought you here for a reason."

"And that might be?"

"The T-Virus has spread to central Africa. Where we are now."

"Indeed? How unfortunate..."

"Shut up!" he stammered. Chris was already losing his patience. He was holding himself back by a thread.

Wesker still felt the spinning of the room slightly increase as his hidden anxiety heightened .

The lights were bright without his sunglasses.

"I need to know what your little experiments have been! And i'm willing to wait here to find out."

"Well, then, i'm afraid you'll be waiting for quite a while then. I have no reason to relay any of my interests to you."

The intercom went dead and the glass was blackened once again. The door swung open as Chris angrily marched in. Obviously fed up, he took Wesker by the collar and threw him up against the wall where Wesker careless threw him against the other in retaliation. His vision doubled for a moment, only to miss the coming fist entering his view. He was put against the wall once more. Chris had his forearm crushing his neck. Angry for everything Wesker had ever done.

"why aren't you fighting back.." he gritted. "hmm? What's the matter!"

Wesker could feel that throbbing he had felt in the river returning.

"Feeling dizzy are we?" Chris suddenly grinned.

A look of shock and pain was displayed on Wesker's face. He was dropped.

"We got a sample of the injection Birkin gave you... it's unstable over a long period of time."

"I got to say.. it would have been a bitch getting you to Africa if you weren't already unconscious when we found you in that river."

Wesker looked up at Chris reproachfully with his still orange eyes. It was that look he seldom saw behind those dim glasses. The look that described how much Wesker detested Chris. How much he wanted to snap his neck if given the chance. He suddenly smiled which made Chris uneasy.

"Fine." he said simply. "It seems you have put an enormous amount of time into ruining my life already... Tell me what you know."

"I can't trust you."

"No...You certainly cannot."

There was a paused and a silent understanding between the two.

"The injection revives all dead and decaying cells in the body for a lengthy period of time. But soon the virus is overcome by a steady stream of altered white bloodcells that counteract with the virus' effects. Causing the body's genetic makeup to react chaotically."

"I appreciate you're trying to be scientific, Chris, but it's just not working for me."

"You want the bottom line? You're going to die if you don't receive a certain vaccination i happen to have. ...And if you don't, it'll be a painful, downward spiral without it."

There was another silence.

"You seem to think i am a fan of self-preservation, Chris."

"You are. Which is why you're going to tell me everything you know."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

Wesker looked straight into space for the moment. Chris after a moment's pause was about to leave when he suddenly spoke.

"There was a man i once knew named Seig. Russian origin. You wouldn't be familiar with him. He ordered a weapons cache of the finished T and G Viruses to be moved and stored in two hidden Umbrella stations with in South Africa. One of those cache's was never received at its intended destination."

"why?"

"If we knew, we wouldn't have this problem would we. Its intention was to strategically begin placing the weaponized viruses across the globe once they were perfected. Several prototypes were distributed ahead of time as a safeguard."

"any idea where we can find your friend?"

"His corpse should be freely available to you from where i left it."

"any idea where the caches are?"

"The stolen cache was lost along CapeTown by the ports. It was raided by a group of militia men. The other should be stored deep within a compound somewhere within Zimbabwe."

"Do you know anything else?"

"I know many things. But believe it or not, making your life difficult is not on the top of my agenda. So don't flatter yourself."


	2. Chapter 2

Wesker now comfortably sat on a sofa in the Umbrella lobby where he calmly observed his new quarters. He had never been to South Africa before. The schematics for the two facilities however were easily memorized 3 years ago when the occasion called. Chris came around the corner with two coffee mugs in his hands. He passed one across the table to Wesker as he sat across. Wesker simply stared at it and moved it meticulously, to the side.

"What's the matter? Don't like your Umbrella coffee?"

" Your humor is quite tasteless, let me assure you." Wesker said. Chris couldn't help but laugh.

Wesker had had anything to drink in 3 years...'had it been that long?' he thought to himself.

'no matter.'

"May i ask what the occasion calls for? Perhaps another disastrous collapse of civil society? Or should the continent just expel everything you are looking for."

A girl came around the corner who's face went completely slack when she saw one of the two figures seated on the sofas. She immediately took steps backwards. Chris got up.

"What is he doing here! Chris! Chris.."

"It's alright-"

"No, no-"

"Claire. A pleasure." Wesker murmured from the couch.

"Claire, it's alright. He can't do anything to us."

"What! Are you mad!"

"We checked it all out... he's harmless. He's agreed to work with us to find the stolen caches."

"Well i certainly didn't agree to that, Chris."

Chris turned to Wesker. "That's what you're going to have to do if you want to live."

"Chris, what's going on?" Claire asked. Her eyes were wide, her voice low.

"I don't know how comfortable i feel with this on going arrangement you continue to alter." Wesker put simply. It wasn't a simple comment however. There was a temper in his voice. "If you want civility Chris, i intend you tread carefully."

"Or what." Chris spat back.

Wesker stood to his full height.

"Just stop!" Claire yelled. "I don't know WHY he's even here. Chris-"

He rubbed his fingers in his eyes and sat down on the sofa.

"Wesker. We need you to help us retrieve the two caches. If it spreads anymore, we're looking at an epidemic that can't he stopped or controlled. No one, not even you can profit from something like that."

There was a silence in the large cold lobby between all three of them until one of them spoke.

"Alright, Chris...I'll get you your caches. I'll even destroy them for you."

"I give you my word-"

"Your word is worth nothing to me. I require collateral. I'll get you your first case, but the second, theres a trade off. She comes with me."

"What! No!" Chris stammered. He stood to his feet once again.

* * *

"We'll discuss it when the time comes." Wesker simply said and picked up the mug on the table. He walked past them both and shoved it into Claire's hands. "Have some coffee." he said, gently grabbing her chin. He was making his way towards the end of the hall. "Let's go find your box then shall we?"

"What is this place?"

"What does it look like?" Wesker asked him curtly. 25 monitors suddenly blinked to life overhead as his fingers tapped away on a long and spread out keyboard.

"This may be a fairly own station by Umbrella standards but every station has a way to track any corporation virus either released or in transportation."

"Convenient."

"Not quite." he said, still busy. He bent down and pushed a large set of buttons under the desk. A long hologram screen came into sight. He quickly dragged and dropped a group of locations into view.

"Here and here. Two major sites where communication has been lost. The main server and hardware have been damaged. They've been stationed in the center of Capetown. Which is where the cache has probably been hidden, if not released. I need them up and running before i can get a decent scan."

"What do you suggest?"

"We must simply fix it. Do you have a team?"

"We lost contact with them when they were supposed to rendezvous with us 2 days ago."

"Of course you did." Wesker added, smiling.

"The T virus has most likely been released in the southwest area. Probably a radius of about 1000 kilometers. It can be taken out after the hardware is fixed and we receive data."

"There may be innocent civilians still in the area."

"Chris... you disappoint me."

"We don't have many supplies. Most of the incoming supplies went MIA with the team. Where will we get the missiles?"

"Here of course."

"How well do you know this place?"

"Like the back of my hand." he smirked.

There's a large armory down to the left corridor. You can go there now if you wish. I'll catch up with you."

Chris began to leave when Claire tugged on the back of his shirt. "You're leaving him alone?" she whispered.

"What's he going to do?"

They both left.

In truth, from that manual controls where he now stood, he could have set the auto turrets on them. Could have released toxic gas, activated the laser fields, or have simply trapped them in a room. But for some reason, that day, Wesker's mind was elsewhere. He was looking into a particular monitor with an oddly familiar character in its center; entering a large warehouse with a team of African guards.

------


	3. Chapter 3

Chris found Wesker in the armory 2 hours later suited up in an old stars uniform and adjusting an overly large sniper rifle that he was now placing neatly in its case. Without looking behind him, his arm stretched outwards towards Chris. It was holding a comlink. Chris looking a little disturbed at this familiar scene, took it without question.

"I hope you've grabbed everything you need. We should head out tonight before the situation worsens."

"You seem to be in a rush."

"No, Chris. I just don't intend to be spending my holiday dead.. or waiting here drinking coffee."

"Fair enough."

Wesker turned. "Where is it?"

"Where's-"

"Don't be dumb, Chris."

"It's safe.. and available when we get the job done."

"Who did you give the sample to."

"Ada Wong."

"I have a feeling we'll be needing her services soon enough. Let's get going."

"What's the plan?"

"Claire stays here. Someone needs to set off the missiles when we extract. I need you to find the servers which should be within the city at these coordinates."

"what about you?"

"I'll repair the hardware on the rooftops. There are 4 stations that need to be repaired. If we enter silently, we should be fine exiting. And for everyone's sake... don't make a racket."

They picked up their gear and headed southeast by jeep. They stopped a mile away and exited the vehicle.

"Channel 3." Wesker murmured and went his own way, leaving Chris to make his way into the heart of the city on foot.

It was eerie. Worse than Raccoon City. It was empty. No sound, no power. Just a warm night with a wind that blew the still raining debris through the streets. Cars were crashed and a few fires still burned in store windows. Chris knew better however. He knew not to trust the silence. Because in the corner of his eye, he saw the group of zombies crouching behind the line of overturned cars; feasting on some poor animal that happened to wander through the desolate area. He moved quietly through the dark and down a sharp alleyway. "Wesker, I'm almost at the coordinates."

And immediate response followed. "Good."

He paused.

Shots were fired off into the distance.

"Wesker!"

"There must still be civilians in the area." He said quite calmly. "Enter the tv appliance store to your left when you've reached there. In the back room, theres a computer. Enter the code I gave you, into it."

"Roger."

Chris stepped through the broken window of the store. Glass cut into the soles of his boots as he continued to shift his weight into the shelter. The place had obviously been looted. Everything was either smashed or filled with bullet holes. The back room was still unlocked. It was a heavy door.

* * *

Umbrella invested well in its safeguards. Entering it, it simply appeared to be a storage room. Plugs, tv parts, broken screens, and a single monitor on an office desk blinking its green text. Chris leaned over it, exhausted. "I'm entering the code now." He typed into the glowing monitor and pressed enter. No response but the letters: 'Thank You.' finding it odd, he traced the wires behind the desk. Seeing they went through the wall and along the outside of the lobby and into the pack of C4 that was tapped to the ceiling. "Shit job." Chris gritted and shut the heavy bolted door behind him to take cover.

Wesker had managed to climb to the top of a large building in the north corner of the city. Not far from Chris's location. He felt fantastic. Alive even. He could feel the virus acting in his favor for the time being. He effortlessly jumped the short distances between the leveled rooftops until he managed to reach the hardware. It had been torn to shreds.

"Damn you."

He put the case he had been carrying, down on the ground. Placing his flashlight in his mouth, he began to tamper with the mangled wires. He still couldn't work well with his mangled arm but it had healed significantly since the incident. When that was, he couldn't recall. There were only two he needed to fix. He simply told Chris four so he could stall for time. He opened the small laptop on the ground an began the calculations.

"I'm entering the code now."

He didn't bother answering.

"Wesker!"

"Albert Wesker. You are now logged in. Permission granted. Tracking locations."

An explosion sounded just meters away. He launched himself to view the scene below.

"Samples retrieved. Targets acquired." the computer announced. He took his rifle and overlooked the scene with his scope. Chris was below in the smoke.

He balanced his gun on the ledge and peered through. Aiming exactly.

Chris looked around the building tops and so far, empty streets in confusion. He couldn't hear with the ringing in his ears. His eyes however caught a glimmer up in the left rooftop.

The shot was fired.

Chris was stiffened as the crack echoed through the city for what seemed miles. His eyes wide and glossy, standing still in the abandoned, fiery street.

His cheek was cut. Something suddenly and heavily fell to the ground behind him.. shrieking; collapsing onto his legs. He jumped aside only to find a Cleaner dissolving into nothingness; its last moments in extreme pain. More shots rang out as the pack of Cleaners that had stealthily grouped behind Chris, began to each drop as the echo to metal bullets sounded.

One.

By.

One.

Lifeless on the wet ground.

Chris looked up, behind him to where he now saw Wesker on the rooftop.

He went back to the readied laptop.

"Claire, arm the missiles." Wesker said over the com.

"Are you out-"

"Just do it."

Chris came through the Com.

"Wesker! You bastard!"

Wesker didn't answer.

"Answer me, god damn you!"

He saw the figure with the sniper get up and run out of sight.

"Claire, He's gone! I'm going after him!"

"Chris don't."

----

He ran through the city. His heart was pounding as his feet slammed against the pavement. He maneuvered around the crowds of living dead. Being grabbed at, being torn at. But he kept his eyes on the swiftly moving individual on the roof top who was sprinting at an alarming rate. Disappearing from sight, only seconds later he was on the ground pushing his way through, practically tossing the animated bodies like rag dolls. Suddenly, a rocket was launched through the air from a direction that could only be guessed. It hit a barricade of cars that were in his path. He was blown backwards, hitting the shrapnels of metal and finally slamming into a windshield.

"Wesker!"

Chris raced to his body that was still partially on fire.

He was unconscious. It was hard to see anything with the smoke in the air. It was filling his lungs and making his eyes water almost to the point of shutting. Figures began to emerge from the blackness. Chris raised his gun. A white haired figure emerged from the darkness. Both tall and robustly built.

"I see you've caught our friend for us." The voice was thick with a Russian accent.

"Who the fuck are you?" Chris said.

"You have something I need...Him."

"What are you talking about?

"Do you not see it? That childish brute you brought with you is the means to an end."

Chris wasn't paying attention. He saw the create held by the two Cleaners. He was sure of it. It was the cache.

" Would you save a man who has already caused you so much trouble? Did he not try to kill you? Come now."

Chris looked to Wesker who was now conscious but was convulsing slightly, gasping for the filthy, dust filled air that Chris was still choking on.

"Hand over the Cache then." Chris demanded.

"That, I cannot do."

"We'll... this I can do." Chris said. He pressed his com. "Claire. Fire the missiles."

"You sure?"

"Do it, now." he said and couldn't help but grin up at the figure in front of him.

"There are 4 K-7 missiles heading for this exact location. If you want to keep your cache, I suggest you get moving before all your new friends show up or we're blown into a crater. Your choice."

With a slight turn of the head, Russian commanded one of his henchmen, "Take the samples out of the city." They moved immediately.

"I will have my way eventually. It doesn't matter if it's now or later. In the end, I will have my data. Just remember Chris." He began to walk away.

" You're risking more than you realize."

As soon as he was in a full retreat, Chris didn't waste any time. He picked Wesker up and threw him over his shoulder. He went as fast as he could. His breath was heavy and strained under the weight. His legs were shaking as it began to downpour in the dense midnight air.. He had five shots left bordering on the city lines. And he used every single one of them.


	4. Chapter 4

"How'd it go?" Claire stood up, only to see her brother coming in drenched, carrying Wesker on his back.

"What happened?"

"Can you get the medical bay open?"

They entered the station and laid him down on one of the beds.

"Strap him down."

She did. He was still shaking as if in a fever. Chris went into a locker and pulled out a black dufflebag. He reached in and grabbed a small vile.

"You're giving it to him?"

"It's not worth it." he said. "It'll solve all of the problems we've ever had. He's too much of a threat like this. We're better off killing the virus."

"I read the file Chris. You still have no idea what the side effects are for this thing."

"He almost killed me! He set me up Claire!"

"What are you talking about?"

"There was a bomb rigged to the location he sent me too. And it was set off as soon as i entered the code he gave me into that goddamn computer! It's pretty clear he has his own agenda!"

"What happened to the cache?"

"They took it. I don't know where. They wanted me to give him to them."

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter." he carelessly shrugged her off and uncapped the needle as he tightened the band around Wesker's arm.

Claire held down Chris's wrist. "If this kills him, you'll never get the vaccines or the t-virus."

"He's already dead." He stuck the needle through his skin just Wesker grabbed onto his wrist. Like a man on the brink of a dream, he gave a testing stare towards Chris. Who only injected the entire contents of the syringe into his bloodstream and shook him off. Wesker's head relaxed and his eyes closed.

"So what do we do now?" Claire asked folding her arms and leaning against the door.

"Hopefully Ada can get us some information on the group we encountered in the city."

"Can she be trusted?"

"I hope so. Leon said he would try and persuade her. I gave her the code to the entry way. She should be here by now. But who knows. Claire, we're better off this way. He's caused us so much trouble. And who knows how long we have until the virus is released."

"You don't know what you're doing Chris." she said shaking her head.

"First you find Wesker and bring him here, we lose half our team, end up going on a botched mission only to be blown up and now you're giving up the only thing that ties Wesker from killing us. We're going in circles. We have no plan. No resources. What are we going to do?"

Chris lent on the table with his broad shoulders hanging low. He let out a sigh. "We'll figure something out. Don't worry."

The rattling of metal was heard between them, suddenly.

"He's having a reaction! He's breaking the straps!" Before they had a chance, Wesker had rolled over on to the floor, coughing and gasping; holding his head tightly. Claire rolled him over onto his back that began to arch in what must have been excruciating pain. His red eyes blankly stared at the ceiling; wide and incredibly vibrant. Foot steps unexpectedly ran in and rushed to the figure on the floor.

"Ada!"

"What did you do to him?" she asked in plain. She supported his back and opened up a kit on the floor.

"You didn't give him the antidote, did you?" She stared at Chris who looked on in disbelief.

"Did you give it to him!" she yelled.

"Christ! Yes! It was the only thing left to do!"

"You shouldn't have given it to him. It came back as unstable. It's feeding the virus strain in him while killing off his blood cells." she said rushing. She quickly grabbed what looked like an epi pen from the kit and punched it into the side of his neck. He immediately ceased his struggle and relaxed in her arms.

"this has to stop." Clair said, leaning up against the door.

"What happened to him before this."

"We went to recover a cache in a city and we ran into some trouble. He just started seizing. That's how we got our hands on him in the first place. I figured, the antidote would clear up all our problems...even with it's side effects."

"you meant to kill him, didn't you." Ada said. It was a statement. Not a question.

Chris cracked. He threw his fist down with a slam and started. "All this time! All this time he's made our lives a living hell! From the very beginning! Why do you have so much sympathy for him! Both of you! He's the reason why we're in this situation! This entire, damned thing is HIS FAULT!"

"Chris! Cool it!"

"I'm done...." His stress level was through the roof. He walked out of the room where Claire followed.

Minutes passed as the clock ticked away, hand by hand. Ada was sleeping at the bottom of the wall with Wesker's head lying on her legs. He began to stir which caused her to wake. She never slept easily as a spy. It came as a second nature. He blinked several times and hard to try and clear his vision.

"Dizzy?" she asked, coldly. He closed his eyes.

"Ada." he immediately determined.

"You owe me." she said in plain.

" I trust you have a list in mind. What's happened."

"Redfield tried to inject the antidote.

"The one they recovered from Birkin's old files."

"That's the one."

"I take it, it didn't end well."

"I tried containing it but it may have been too late."

"So i take it you had it tested. Why?"

"You pay well, Wesker."

He sat up roughly and put his arms on his knees.

"I should have guessed."

"See for your self." She pulled a paper out from behind her in hopes of handing it to him.

"Oblige me."

She took it back.

" It's an antibody. Specifically bred to halt any more of the virus from breeding." she explained.

"Apparently Birkin never got to finish it. It actually enables the virus and halts the natural reproduction of blood in the body." she closed the letter.

"Fantastic."

He began to stand to his feet, only to be brought back down by gravity. Ada grabbed a cold hand and helped him to his feet under his shoulder. He shook her off and regained his own balance.

"Well have it your way." He looked around the counters and tables for a mere second until he found Chris's rifle that he had left the night before.

"What are you doing?"

"Finishing something." he said and exited the room, grabbing the frame on his way.


	5. Chapter 5

Chris who was sitting in the lobby, hunched over, saw Wesker enter the hallway towards his direction.

Chris began to stand but was soon thrown up against the wall quicker than he could react.

"So you-re finally going to kill me now, -Wesker?" he said struggling for air.

"You've ruined everything for me since the beginning." he hissed.

"Someone had to stop you. You tried to kill me.- What did you expect."

"I had to lure Sergei out somehow without compromising my position. Killing you would have been a bonus. Unfortunately there was a minor setback."

"Why did you kill them- then."

Wesker was shaking his head for only a moment in distraction.

"you achieved what you've always wanted." Wesker said bitterly. regaining his focus.

He slowly lowered Chris, so his feet touched the ground finally. He could breathe once again.

"I killed the cleaners because you were my only reliability." he said. He completely let go of chris's neck but raised the rifle effortlessly.

"I knew Sergei had the samples.. but he wants something else along with it."

"You."

"If i would have killed you, there would have been no distraction when i faded."

"So you used me."

His face clenched like that of a man who had been punched in the jaw. "When have i not?"

Chris received the blow to his ego but shook it off. "Why does he need you?"

"It holds no relevancy to you. Tell me. Where did you get the antidote?"

"what were you doing back by the Spencer Mansion?"

"Answer the question Chris. Where. Did you get it."

"Why does it matter-"

A shot rang out as a hot bullet drilled through chris' leg, causing him to collapse.

"WHERE DID YOU GET IT! WHICH ONE DID YOU FIND, CHRIS." Wesker shouted. He was completely out of character. Out of control.

Chris was still gritting on the floor.

Another shot was fired. It was not from Wesker's gun however. The man dropped to the floor- dead weight, only to reveal Claire directly behind him with a smoking gun.

She stared wide eyed at the scene, only seconds later, went to aid Chris.

They both stared at the gaping hole in the back of Weskers head.

"Are you alright?"

* * *

Chris simply stared at the body for only a moment.

--------------------------------------------------

He felt cold. The pricking of moving air on his fingertips.

Muffled voices.

"We've have them both."

"Very good. I want those samples by tomorrow."

"We're not even sure if the virus survived..."

"Just get it."

footsteps sounded closer.

A crash sounded. A struggle. Some scurrying. And then nothing.

* * *

Silence.

Breath inflated his lungs once more as his eyes snapped open. He shot up in a cold sweat. Anger had been his first reaction. Anything within his view he would seize and crush. Luckily, there was no being in site. He looked around and fell to no surprise when he discovered his new location. A lab. Of course. He cared very little for it. It appeared to be quite makeshift and in fact, old. It made him sneer. The place had been sorely abandoned long ago. Several skeletons in bloodied labcoats still, were sprawled across the floor; the tissue barely attached to the bone. The site was not something he was foreign to. He looked down to find himself on a slab in the open room, with only a single sheet covering him. He quickly hoped down and looked around once again. The silence was extremely unusual. At first he had believed it to be a trap. He had plenty of enemies and more than one of them would gladly put him through misery.

This was not an umbrella facility, to be certain. Wesker knew them from the inside out. But all labs were the same. He opened a rusted and dust filled locker to reveal appropriate clothing. More than appropriate clothing at that. A black leather outfit to be exact, looking quite new compared to the rest of the things around him. Then the mirror to the side caught his attention. And for the first time in what seemed, many many years, he was unsettled. He had aged but not to the point of dispersing youth. His entire form had been redefined and tightened. His face was no longer that smooth shape, but harsh, and thin. He had matured from the last time he could remember. He paused in thought. The last time he remembered. When had that been? It unnerved him that he couldn't place it. He had always been a man who had embodied calculation and precision. And yet, on this strange day, he couldn't remember. Antarctica.. no. and then he remembered. He had been almost at the Spencer Mansion. His clumsy team had failed him yet again.

'but did i get it...did i...'

He closed it off. There was no time to understand what he could never, here.

As he finished dressing and had broken into the emergency restraint box, grabbing a hand gun, he went for the door and almost walked through it, when something caught his eye.

An unusual corpse in a blue uniform had been lying against the dashboard set of controls.

Wesker smiled. Genuinely and knew he deserved to. He knew exactly who this was. Though, he had killed him some time ago.. or so he thought. Yet a strange satisfaction, nonetheless crept over him, seeing the corpse of Sergei. It held a card in it's fist that stuck out almost too intentionally; his arm leaning over a stack of empty, pharmaceutical crates. Wesker knew of these. He had read several reports of Umbrellas exports in the United States. Their new test sites had been South Africa. To whatever extent they had carried it, he did not know. And did not care. His curiosity harnessed him suddenly as he lent down and grabbed the card.

_"TriCell_ Pharmaceutical Company."


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was harsh on his fair skin. He could feel the burning, but his body was content. He looked to his right where a guard approached him suddenly. He was none of his concern at the moment, however. Wesker was more spellbound by his current existence. He stared at his hand which he now clenched in fascination. Flexing his powerful fingers. The guard slowly and carefully approached him. Wesker had the severe urge to slam his head into the ground but decided against it. He was stationed here for a reason. And if it wasn't because of Wesker, bullets would have been flying the moment he stepped out.

"Sir, I represent the Tricell Corporation. They are interested in forming a partnership with you specifically. Would you please come with us?"

His head cocked slightly. There was a sharp pain in the back of his head which he ignored.

He nodded.

* * *

"Follow me, Sir."

They ended at a large facility in the mountains. It was more of a luxury home than anything. Large balcony windows, made entirely out of glass, tropical plants, pools, tennis courts. The glamor of the place would have stunned anyone but Albert Wesker.

They brought him into a room on the upper floor, leading to those large glass balconies he had seen driving in.

"Please wait here. It won't be long."

He was unusually calm, looking outside, over the mountain region. But he couldn't remember...

His fingers locked around the steel guard rail of the level.

"Albert Wesker, I presume." An intensely accented voice radiated from within the house. He turned. A beautiful woman with black hair and a nearly perfect body glided through the room to meet the stranger. She had charm. Something Wesker knew all too well to not trust.

"I am Excella. I represent Tricell. Thank you for coming. Are you ...comfortable?"

"Spare me the pleasantries." he said.

She only smiled. "A man straight the point." she said. She gestured to a group of chairs, but Wesker didn't flinch. This she frowned at.

"We recovered you in that lab some years ago and did not know if you would recover. Your past history is an interest to Tricell. Umbrella cannot and will not recover. Luckily, we have retrieved a majority of the data. We have all the files, documents, compounds... but we're only missing one more thing. You."

"Why should I affiliate?" he murmured.

"The corps that you may have seen on your way out.. Sergio... alerted your DNA. It was confirmed as unstable. We have the official documents here. Only I have read them. But with your help in running our facilities, I may have something that may interest you."

Wesker frowned. His strength... the virus unstable... How did he fall into Sergio's hands...

She could tell he was distracted. Troubled. Even without those dark sunglasses and stoic facial composure. She walked up to him.

"I can give it all back to you..." She took his hand and in it placed an epee pen like injection.

* * *

"Everything you've ever had or wanted.." she purred. "And it's all yours for the taking."

* * *

"Uroboros is almost ready for release. I will not tolerate any delays.

The bird like individual stood in the corner of the room as Wesker held his head in his hands as if having a bad migrane.

"Albert, how are you holding up?" he asked, gently placing her hands on his back.

The truth was, he wasn't holding up very well at all. The Uroboros injection seemed to be cooperating with his DNA as of now. Though his side effects were taking a toll on his body.

"I'm fine. Go to the carrier, i'll meet you there shortly. I have a few more documents i'd like to examine and then we should be able to proceed."

"It's 8 oclock. Why don't you come over to the couch and i'll take care of this for you. You've been working all day." His eyes were bothering him. He quickly regained his composure and made his way slowly to the couch. He gave her his arm where she inserted the pen and within a few seconds she was done.

"We should get going. I'll meet with you in exactly an hour at the docks."

"Will you be alright?"

"The effects from the Uroboros injection should have already reached their peak."

She knew him well enough to dismiss herself with her case. The bird like female followed her out. Wesker quickly got up and ventured to the lab around the next corner, closing the door behind him. He sat down in a chair, not waisting a moment. He had taken a sample of his blood from the days he had been sick and missed his daily injections Excella had been giving him. Purposely with out her knowing. He brought up the screen. With horror and an anger he could barely control, he saw that he had been deceived. His suspicions had been correct. Weeks before, he had stumbled upon the old letter Sergio had sent to Spencer regarding his find of Wesker:

"Lord Spencer,

i have recovered the body of Albert Wesker and have successfully stabilized his vitals. There was some damage to the virus within his bloodstream. However, my scientists have assured me that within the last several weeks, they have been able to successfully not only restore, but enhance the progenitor virus and G virus within the body. We recovered a strain at the Mansion under employer William Birkins keeping. The tests were a success. We simply wait for brain activity to recommence. The samples contained should be in safe keeping. Only one other will remain here in the lab.

--

If what Sergio had said was true, Excella had been a sham since day one. The injections he had been receiving since the beginning of their partnership were dulling his senses and keeping part of the virus dormant within him..., dormant. It had all been a lie. He had never needed the injections. Not once. She simply had him believe that he was weak. That he had a reliability. That his old enemy had destroyed him, when really, he had saved him. No wonder those guards had been waiting outside the facility. Waiting for him. She had poisoned him before he even woke up.

Wesker's hand suddenly went into the dashboard of the lab. Electricity flew, the sizzling of cut wires and fuses sparked. It all made sense to him now. She had contaminated the samples in the lab during his tests for a cure. She had used him to her own ends. Uroboros was prepared and she would be sitting on top of a kingdom that he solely had created. And when the injections had taken from him, all she desired, She could easily dispose of him. Or so she thought.

His jaw remained clenched with the anger rising in him. He wasn't nearly as angry at her, as he had been at himself. He, for the first time in his life, had been played. All those precautions he had taken since raccoon city... all the work, the lonesome hours to ensure the success and reach of his inevitable goals...he had come to this. The one time he had depended, no, partnered with someone...

His fist clenched.

Never again.


End file.
